Brooke Maddox
Brooke Maddox was your typical spoiled rich "Daddy's" girl. She grew up in Lakewood, and despite her parents' wealth, she attended public school at George Washington High School. In 2015, she had an affair with a young high school teacher named Seth Branson. Brooke broke it off with Branson when she began learning things about his mysterious past, some of which implicated him in a string of recent murders. Though Branson was innocent of all the murders, it drove a wedge between the two. Moving on, Brooke began dating a fellow student named Jake Fitzgerald. This relationship lasted over the course of the summer, but Brooke eventually broke up with him. However, the night that Brooke broke up with Jake, he was murdered by another person taking up the guise of The Killer. Though, she often enjoys her shopping sprees and spa days, Brooke’s more than capable of dabbling in athletic pursuits like ballet and horseback riding. She may come off blunt towards her friends and her peers but Brooke has been known to show empathy towards others in desperate times of need. Brooke was Nina Patterson's blunt best friend and heir apparent to her pink Prada throne. For the past two years Brooke has shared the warmth of Nina’s spotlight as Queen of the rich and popular. Brooke appears to be a shallow snob but unlike Nina, Brooke is fiercely loyal to her friends... and for good reason. They’re effectively the only family she’s got. Her father is Lakewood’s mayor and classic emotional black hole, while her jet-setting mom is perennially MIA. And once people get to know her, they come to find that she’s actually quite nice and extremely loyal to those she cares about. Which ultimately sets her apart from the notorious Nina. Even though, Brooke is best known for being one of the hottest and, most popular mean girls at George Washington High School, she actually, harbors a heart-of-gold deep down. The loss of her friends, Nina and Tyler O'Neill, along with the attack on others in relation to them have left Brooke with one of two choices moving forward: She either straps on her Jimmy Choo’s and prada bag to carry on Nina’s legacy as queen bee by parading around as the school’s new head bitch in charge or she forges her own path. Being a Maddox, it’s only natural that Brooke scales toward the latter option. She’s not afraid of still speaking her mind about the people who surround her, but she’s much more relaxed and kind-hearted than she used-to-be, or was allowed to be with Nina around. Besides, the people and things that didn’t used to matter, have now started to. Like Jake, who Brooke had grown apart from at the start of their high school careers. Brooke shed the innocence of that moment, of that girl, and of her past to later conquer the throne of high school along with Nina. Where she started to dabble in more thrill-seeking pursuits like those of her many friends, such as; scheming, blackmailing, underage drinking and partying, and even stealing just to feel something which she didn’t at home. All things which went on to earn her a reputation as their school’s token, smoking-hot ‘bad girl’. To which, Brooke’s father, caught onto and greatly despised. As it interfered with his campaign as Mayor. Soon, he was using his connections and money to protect not only Brooke’s image but their overall family’s. Including his wife’s, who began to spiral around the same time that Brooke engaged in typical, teenage rebellion. Her family’s deep, dark, hidden-secrets and drama have pushed Brooke to find comfort in her friends. And in the lewd relationship she has with her teacher, Mr. Branson. She has no idea that everyone she claims to love and trust is in some way or another, keeping vital, relationship-shattering secrets from her. As someone who already has trust and abandonment issues because of her parents, Brooke’s not capable of opening herself up to others. Raised by a rich, political father, who is more of her prime guardian than her mother, Brooke’s been forced to grow up fast. And she’s become used to picking up the broken pieces her family or others have left behind. Since, Brooke is now the new Queen Bee of the school, she is very loyal to her best friends, Emma Duval and Riley Marra. Initially, Brooke is shown to be slightly snobby and shallow with a carefree attitude and blunt persona. However, as the series progresses, Brooke is revealed to be a troubled, insecure girl with several issues, implying her secret sexual relationship with Seth. Personality Throughout Season 1, Brooke’s personality was expanded, evolving from a mere high maintenance version of Emma, to a fun-loving, and fashion forward diva. Compared to rest of the characters, Brooke is rather worldly and contemporary, both in how she behaves and even down to the way she speaks. She enjoys fashion and shopping above all else and, although well-bred and sophisticated when she wants to be, can be a bit eccentric and overbearing at times, specifically when paired with the more demure Emma, the two serving as foils. Brooke’s bombastic and talkative nature tends to annoy her friends, who sometimes feel suffocated by her presence. She is extroverted, and enjoys spending time with her friends, sometimes having a difficult time suppressing her excitement when she socializes with them. Still, as mentioned, Brooke is well-bred, and is generally level-headed and mature, especially when needing to balance out the more hijinks of the others.Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Protagonists